Youth justice League
by YunaVeerle
Summary: My version of Young Justice. Hope you all like it.
1. Birth of a Child part 1

So here is a story what is stuck in my head for months so hop you all enjoy.

Greetings YunaVeerle

* * *

Date: 24 July 1997- Location: Secret desert base.

'Batman are you sure that the illegal activities come from here?' asks the krypton the man in the bat costume. 'As sure as we stand here.' Answers he. 'I don't like it here why couldn't they have something more close to the sea. Then we could have taken Aquaman with us.' complains the one dressed in a red suit whit hints of yellow. "I suggest if you have something to complain about do it on your top speed.' Says the one dressed in green the man who is green wants to say that Aquaman is busy with some trouble on atlanthis but doesn't say a thing. 'must I get us some tea or shall we move foreword inside?' asks the only female team member of the Justice league. Batman is busy on his computer but he signs that they have to wait. "John would you take a look trough this wall please I believe the one we are looking for is on the other side.' 'I am on it batman.' Says the Martian and moves trough the wall. Fast he is back. 'I suggest that wonder woman and Superman break the wall so we have an advantages if we attack the villains. Fast the team follows the Martien its orders afther the sign of batman and the wall collapse and they are standing before theyre enemys who are already weak from the collapsed wall. Before the Hero's are standing Lex Luthor, Cheeta, Joker, Star sapphire, Zoom and Despero. On the screen in the room they see a big C standing and black Manta who is on that moment is fighting with Aquaman. It doesn't take long before they have beaten the villains and tied them up. 'Al right joker spill it out.' Starts batman the interrogation with Joker. 'where are you talking about Batsy.' Says the joker with his usual smile as he answers batman his question. 'We know, you know that we know that we soon know, that you know.' Is batman his answer on the answer of the Joker. Both Joker and Flash start to follow Batman his words on their hands. 'Still don't know where you talk about.' Says Joker finally. 'batman do someone know who carry the name Mister C?' asks Aquaman who has handed Black manta already to the Atlantis guards. 'Never heard about him.' Says he. He pulls up Joker and hand him over to Superman who already has Luthor, and start to hack the computer. 'Aquaman I hand you this coordination's we enter it together as soon as we have handed them over to the corps.' He says while sending him the coordination's.

-location: GothamHarbor, GothamCity.

'So Batman what are we doing here?' asks Aquaman, the bat has they all have gathered on the place. 'The so called Mister C have broadcasted from here.' 'From here? I expected more..' starts Flash. 'Style, glamour, less fish smell?' finish Green lantern HallJordan. 'Yes that it.' Says Flash. 'We split up in teams of two. Batman teams up with wonder woman and John. Gl youre with flash. And I team up with Aquaman.' 'I knew it would end up something like that.' Says Gl. 'right everyone move.'

'Come on Selina push.' 'I am doing red!' says Selina. 'And what is wrong with those plants of yours?' asks She. Poison ivy stands up, we have intruders, I will take care of them you keep on pushing.' Says the Flower green woman. 'You can easily talk red you're not having a child.' Says Catwoman.

'So the intruders are the justice league.' Says Poison ivy with a smile. 'Pamela I knew when I saw the plants that you would be here, but what I don't understand why would call yourself Mister C?' says batman. Wonder woman is already struggling with a vine. Martian Manhunter try's not to be gripped by one of the veins. Batman jumps up to dodge a vein that reach out to him. A wall breaks and both Superman and Aquaman turn up to help. 'Its coming from behind that door there.' Says Superman. That moment a wind moves. 'flash calm down, and since when do we don't use doors anymore?' says green lantern. 'Redecorating, gl that how its called and I think Superman does a great job.' Says flash as he has rushed back. 'And hello beauty want to have a date whit worlds fastest man on earth?' poison ivy answers by letting a vein grow underneath him. 'I think that's a no.' Batman has opened the door and rushes inside. 'Selina haven't seen you 7 months.' 'Bruce.' Brings Selina out between sights. Batman his eyes widen up. 'You're pregnant?' 'So what? This child will be the best thief in the world.' 'The child wont I will take care personally for it, because its my child isn't it?' 'Youre planning to stay there and watch me have it or help me?' 'Bruce Pamela is knocked out and who… I call wonder woman.' Says superman and leaves out the door. 'Seems we get help I don't have any idea what I have to do.'

* * *

Om my that will be a long story for batman to give the league...


	2. Birth of a Child part 2

Date: 24 July 1997-location: Watchtower.

'I have run a test the child is really my child.' Says Batman. 'We cant leave her by her mother than she will follow her mother on the path of thief's.' says Gl. 'I see just one way for her.' Says Superman. 'You will not say by you're earth parents, well I have a cousin where she maybe can stay.' asks Flash. 'There are a lot of optians but maybe her father must take care of her.' Says John. 'I will take care of the child, but she has no gills so why don't we all take care of her?' says Aquaman. Everyone says no. that moment Wonder woman enters the room with the child on her arm. 'I have spoken with my mother, she insist that she and my sisters will take care of the girl until she reaches the age of six then we can deside her fate again. 'There is no need for that when she reaches that age she will live by me and Alfred.' Says batman taking over his daughter. 'She now still needs a name.' Batman is silence. "Her name will be Roxanne Diana Wayne.' He look ate wonder woman. 'Diana thank you if you haven't helped Selina she and Roxanne would have….' 'Bruce it was nothing if superman hasn't.' 'Tell youre mother that she would take good care of her.' 'I will Bruce.'

Date: 24 July 2003- Location: Themyscira.

'Cassie get me!' screams a young black haired girl. She is followed by a three year younger girl with gold blond hair who is laughing and screams. 'Roksy roksy.'

'Diana are you sure to take her away of this island? She has friends here.' 'Mother I promised bruce to let her live by him as soon she reached, but he has asked me or she could spent here her summer vacations. You know when Roxanne has no school.' 'Then may Hera protect you and the girl on you're travel to her father in mans world.' 'Roxanne!' screams Diana towards the young female. 'Is it time to go?' 'Yes, have said goodbye towards you're friends and sisters?' 'I did but Cassie is going to cry as soon as I am gone, may I say that to her mother before I leave?' asks the young woman. 'Mother knows that you will return soon but know we have to go to you father, you will stay there a time and say If you want to stay or not, but know you may always come here.' Says wonder woman. 'Now ready to go?' the girl nods.

Date: 1 Augustus 2003 – Location: WayneMansion, GothamCity.

_Dad is gone again and batman appeared that is, uhm if I think about it can my father be batman?_ 'Goodnight Roxanne.' 'Goodnight Alfred, can my dad not put me in tonight?' 'He is busy with his work, Again.' 'alright well goodnight.' Alfred locks the door behind him. _Alright the time for Alfred to be out of hear reach from my room is now 20… 19…18…17…16… 15… 14… 13… 12… 11… 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3…2… 1… now._ Slowly Roxanne steps out of her bed and opens the door. Alfred is almost on the first floor of the stairs she takes place by the railing to see him moving to the clock pull something and the clock goes aside to show a hole. She waits to see him going inside. She leaves slowly down stairs, again she counts from twenty to zero and than pulls where Alfred pulls on and enters the hole. 'wow there is a whole café down here. Then she hairs voices talking. 'Alfred I am sorry I wasn't there again for Roxanne but I had to get that burglar, and I can't go now because I have a meeting with the other Justice league members.' 'Well sir I go up again and if you need me I am in my bed.' 'Goodnight Alfred.' 'good night sir._ I think I have to hide and fast that rock there I need to hide behind that rock. _Alfred passes her without seeing her. _Hes gone and so is my dad. Wow is that the batcomputer? Lets see what you can do with it._

Date: 2 Augustus 2003 – Location: WayneMansion, GothamCity.

'Roxanne we get visitors, will you behave yourself?' 'Yes Alfred need some help?' 'Will you open the door it rang.' 'I am on my way.' 'That girl is so full energy.'

'Welcome in the Wayne mansion.' 'hello little girl and thank you for this welcome.' Says the one she greeted. That moment she is pulled away from the door. 'Cobblepot what are you doing here?' 'Taking what is mine of course Wayne. Oh and is that sweet girl you're daughter? I will make sure she will not remember this.' Penguin laughs evilly. 'Well I thought batman was ugly but you are far more ugly Penguin, whoops you missed.' Says the man who is attacked by Penguin. Bruce tills up Roxanne and runs away with her while flash keeps busy penguin, he and Roxanne get out of his sight. 'Are we going to the batcave?' 'Yes wait how do you know?' 'I saw Alfred yesterday enter so I followed in after that I can better shut my mouth before you get angry.' 'Roxanne what have you done?' 'I hacked the batcomputer and made myself a A-code on so I could flee the house if I have to.' 'If that is true we are going to have a long talk.' They have entered the batcave. Bruce takes place behind the pc and opens it. 'I see you where saying the truth, well that talk comes later as I have worked out the scum where the flash fights with.

'He is gone so and now our talk.' 'I will keep it secret tell to no one and the ones that are going to visit us are that the league members, I bet you I can guess who is who.' 'If you do you get the rest of the week al my cookies.' Jokes Bruce. 'I noted it sir the guest are waiting for you.

'Well who is who?' 'Well I know wonder woman she took me to you, her real name is Diana. Well the man over there with the glasses he doesn't need them because he is superman. Then the man who sit there is flash. And that leaves me to the two there I think the one with hair is Green lantern and the other is Martian Manhunter.' Bruce stairs at her with a wide mouth. 'seems like I have cookies.' The girls greets them all with their names and say farewell with their hero names. 'Did you reveal their identities?' asks Diana. 'She found it out herself and I think we have some chances to make before we accept Green arrow to the team since she hacked the batcomputer.' 'She did it?' 'Well lets talk about what I have come to know today.'

* * *

Roxanne is smart isn't she?


	3. Birth of Robin and Oracle

Date: 1 April 2004- Location: Haly's Circus, GothamCity.

'The person who has been stealing and killing people leads me to a circus?' says Batman talking to himself. 'You are by the Haly's Circus, it's a traveling circus today is their last day here in Gotham.' He hears the voice of his daughter trough his ear. 'Don't you have to be at school?' 'I am free, and homework's done so I came her and see if you could use some help.' He smiles for a second. 'I see on my left a security camera, you think you can get in?' 'Hack training? I'm in.'

She hacks as fast as she can into the camera. 'See you dad but if you stay in the shadow no one who doesn't know you there sees you.' 'you do so I have to move.' 'wait I see someone coming.' 'I ain't paying you anything.' Says the one who looks a lot like a circus director. 'well then you die.' The man who said is is two heads taller then the other. Batman gets into action by throwing a batarang to the knife the man holds. Then he jumps opone the man and struggles with the man. Finally he escapes. 'Thank you for you're help sir.' 'If he appears again take care to call the police.' 'He will come back doesn't he?' says Roxanne in his ear while he disappears into the shadows again. 'What do you say to go to the circus tonight?' 'What?' 'While I am returning home let Alfred scan the DNA I am sending.'

'Master Bruce I have scanned the DNA and match it with a man called Antonio Zucco.' Says Alfred. 'He is a crime boss in west side of Gotham.' Says Roxanne. 'I knew that Roxanne.' 'It was more for Alfred.' Bruce runs his hand over her head. 'Well then is it alright? Alfred you ready to go?' 'Yes I am.'

'And now ladies and Gentleman, Boys and girls The Flying Grayson's. They perform their act without net.' There rises a sound of joy trough the public. The first four jump up and fly on the trapezes trough the sky, then two children jump by the elders, the youngest child his face turns into fear, immediately both Roxanne and Bruce look to where the young boy looks. 'the trapeze its..' 'Alfred excuse me.' Bruce stands up and follows the man he sees. He knocks the stranger down outside the tent. Out of the mans hand falls nuts and bolts. 'This is not good.' That moment out of the tent sounds screaming. He looks up to see people running out of the tent. Not much later ambulances and corps come driving on the place where most people are gone. Bruce talks with the commissioner Gordon, while Alfred and Roxanne try to calm down the youngest and only Grayson with wasn't on the act jet. 'Boy what is you're name?' asks the commissioner. 'My name is Richard Grayson, but everyone calls me Dick, sir.' Answers the boy. 'Good Dick, You will stay by mister Bruce, his daughter and butler as we are solving this mystery.'

Date: 5 April 2004 – Location: WayneMansion, GothamCity.

'Master Bruce are you sure to leave now? The boy needs you.' 'Roxanne can take care of him, I will get Zucco.' 'Zuko sir?' 'He is the one who came today to the circus for protection money, the director refused and I helped the man, but unfortunate Zucco decided to kill the Flying Grayson's. I will take care that boy and I can rest.'

'He is gone again?' 'Yes Miss Roxanne he is.' 'I don't know of I could hold of Dick any longer, he needs him.' 'I told him so but he wants to capture Zucco.' 'Who wants capture Zucco?' The two look up to the young boy who has entered the room. 'A book Alfred is reading, it tells of a story of a crime, probably the one who did it was Zucco.' 'Can I read it?' there is a shadow of hope in his face. 'As I finish it you can.' The shadow of hope disappears. Roxanne gives Alfred a face from told you. 'Master Dick why you don't go play outside with miss Roxanne?' 'Alright.' Says Dick without a protest. Roxanne protests silence, but follows Dick outside.

'What should we play?' asks she if they are outside a few miles of the WayneMansion. That moment the batmobile drives past them. 'I want to check that out.' Says Dick. _Oh great if he finds out that Bruce Wayne, my dad is Batman, I am in trouble, I think we both are._ The two follow the car. 'He is driving into the mountainside.' Says he shocked. The wand opens and the car drives trough. 'Roxanne hurry.' He says. _He is happy I try to keep him that way._

'Wow is this the Batcave?' he says almost screaming. 'Sssh, Dick. He can hear us.' Whispers Roxanne. 'Wait is that Alfred?' says Dick. Alfred steps out the elevator. _Oh no. _'Master Bruce haven't caught him yet?' says Alfred. 'No Alfred where are the kids?' 'Outside playing.' Batman removes his mask and the face of bruce wayne appears. "Wow I am living with the Batman?!' screams Dick while he stands up. 'Get down.' Try's Roxanne but it is to late. 'Dick, did Roxanna let you in?' says Bruce calm. 'Roxanne you knew?' Roxanne looks ashamed down. 'Yes I knew and I was suppose to keep it secret.' 'Well now its out would you two want to help me?' Asks Bruce.

Date: 5 April 2008 – Location: WayneMansion, GothamCity.

'A_nd again the dynamic duo has saved Gotham City again._' Says Vickey Vale, the TV presenter. 'It's a trio.' Says Roxanne irritated. 'That they don't know Oracle, can be a good thing sis.' Says Dick to her. '_In central west a home has been exploded, the police is still investigating what has happen, there was one boy inside he is now in the hospital.'_ 'Oh dear.' 'Sounds like Flash has his hands full.' Says bruce as he leaves for the door. 'Where are you going?' asks Dick. 'Wait I thought you two where having a training?' says Bruce with a smile. 'Yeah Robin needs some training.

* * *

Tnx for reading please revieuw


	4. Birth of a new speedster

Date: 5 March 2008 – Location: Central city.

_My uncle is the Flash, oh my!_ Wally could scream of excitement. The flash has been his hero for, well, as long as he could remember. 'Please Uncle Barry, let me become you're sidekick.' He begs. 'No, refuses Barry.' He wouldn't bring his cousins live, and his own if it was for the family, in danger.

_I don't give up I will become my uncles sidekick. _That moment he notice the notes on the table. _This are formulas from with my uncle used to become the flash, if I redo the process I will become a hero my self. First I have to these chemicals. And rebuilt the scene._

Date: 5 March 2008 – Location: Central city.

_If I have everything all right then I must do this by this and. _Wally takes placein the seat and turns on the machine. Electricity runs trough his veins, Wally screams. the electricity shut down in the whole block. And then the machine explodes. Letting blow up the whole garage where the experiment was in.

Barry who just stopped a burglary. Sees the explosion where he stands. He fasten up his speed and runs toward the explosion. How closer he comes more he realizes that the house where the explosion came from that its from his wives family. He runs to the garage what lies broken upone someone. He starts to remove the stones that lies up his wives family. 'Wally he grasps as he sees his cousin. Then he notice the replica of what made him the flash. He takes up his cousin and races him towards the hospital. Inside he feels a growing guilt.

That evening is the explosion all over the news.

Date: 20 March 2008 – Location: Hospital, Central city.

Barry has token his cousin for a talk. 'How did you get the notes?' he asks. 'I wrote them over of yours.' Wally tells his uncle without lies. 'How do you feel?' His uncle asks now more worried. 'Not very different.' Says Wally. 'The only thing is that the last time when I went to the toilet I was there sooner then I thought, it was like I moved faster.' 'Run to that hill there, will you?' If it is true what he says then he will there in a flash. Wally starts to run. He builds up speed. _Wally really did it._ Barry stares to his cousin who runs towards it. He starts to run to follow his cousin. _However he is a bit slower. _He slows down a bit and takes up the same run speed as his cousin. 'This is awesome.' Screams Wally as they both run father then actually needed. 'Can I now become you're sidekick?' Barry sights. They both stop. 'I said no! but I have to keep an eye on you and you're powers so you may..' Wally cheers. 'But only if you listen and do as I say.' 'Thank you uncle Barry.' Wally hugs his uncle. Sirens sounds from far. 'If you can keep up you can have you're first mission.' He throws to his cousin a costume. 'Put on, we talk later.'


	5. Birth of Aqualad

The last Prolugue!

* * *

Date: 5 February 2008 – Location: Atlantis.

The people of Atlantis scream, soldiers fight other soldiers. Their King is fighting against one of his enemies, Ocean master. A group of students of the magic academy protect their home from the attacking soldiers.

'The king is loosing!' screams the black skinned Atlantean to his friend in their own Atlantis language. 'We have to help him, Kaldur!' screams the other in the same language. The two boys banish the group where they fought with, towards their Loosing King.

The moment they arrive their king sinks to the bottom of the ocean. 'My king!' scream both the boys. They turn to the enemy. 'Do you really think you both can take me?' he asks. 'Maybe we can, maybe we cant, but we give our lives to protect that of our king.' Says Kaldur. His friend nods. 'Garth let hit him hard.' Says Kaldur to his friend, while he swims close to the enemy. Garth covers his back while Kaldur attacks Ocean master from a closer reach.

The ocean master knows to dodge the attack of the two boys and bring Garth down. The young boy falls on the oceans floor. His friend growls of his anger and start to move faster but is fast defeated soon. The time the boys has fought Ocean master was enough for their king to recover. 'You will bow to me Orim.' Says the ocean Master. 'I would never surrender to you ocean master.' Answers the king back. Again the two males fight. But this time it ends in a lose for the ocean master. The defeated Soldiers of ocean master retire.

The king of Atlantis swims to the two boys who lie on the ocean floor defeated and hurt. He takes them up and carry them to the palace. By the palace the soldiers are willing to take over the two boys, but he refuses. 'I bring the two myself to the infirmary, this two I thank my life to.' He says to the soldiers. Kaldur comes back to conscious. 'My king?' he whispers.' 'Silence young one, rest.'

Date: 6 February 2008 – Location: Atlantis.

Kaldur awakes again. 'Kaldur, Gath you both awake again!' they see their classmate. 'Tula.' Say both boys. 'How do you both feel?' asks Tula. 'Worse.' Says Garth 'Better then the last time I awoke.' Answers Kaldur. The three smile at each other. 'The king wants to speak with you two, but only if you two can walk.' Says Tula. The two boys take a surprised look at each other. 'What does the king wants of us?' asks Garth. 'I have no idea but we never know if we stay here.' Says Kaldur leaving the bed he lied on. Garth follows his lead. 'So where is the king?'

The two boys kneel before their kings throne. 'You two saved my live and that of Atlantis.' Says their king. 'We just did what we where needed to do.' Answers Kaldur. 'You two know that I am a surface hero called Aquaman?' 'Of course we know my king.' Answers Garth this time. 'I offer both of you a place beside me when I am fighting the crime.' 'That is a real honor.' Says both boys. 'I accept it.' Says Kaldur immediately. 'I must think about it.' Says Garth at the same time.

Date: 20 March 2008 – Location: Central city.

'My king what are we doing here?' asks Aqualad. 'Flash asked me, and with that I mean us, to protect this city while he is doing a private thing.' Answers Aquaman. 'Did he tell you what it was?' asks the young Atlantean. 'No, private things has to do with secret identities and those are secret for even team members unless they told it.' Answers his king. 'I am sorry my king for being so rude.' 'Don't worry Aqualad you didn't know.' 'What is that.' Aqualad looks down to the street. Aquaman follows his protégé look. "A robbery!' in a jewelry in the street below them three man point a gun at the owners of the jewelry. The two move down to the street and move inside de building. 'Halt Crocks you will not get away of this.' Says Aquaman. 'Who is he?' asks one of the three. 'He smells like fish.' Says another. 'Then we are going serve him as dinner.' 'its not even midday!.' 'then we serve him as lunch.' The three start to shoot at Aquaman but Aqualad puts up a water wall between the three and him an Aquaman. 'Good job. Its like that you have done it half of you're life.' The two hear the sirens of the police. 'The cops are coming.' Says Aqualad. 'Good lets take care they can take this three immediately with them. Aqualad lets down the water wall and throws it upon the people before him. Aquaman grabs the first his gun and breaks it, but before he can takes another he is shot in his right shoulder. Aqualad shields again his king, but he self is a sitting duck. Just as one of the two wants to shoot the gun disappears out of his hand. 'What the?' says the one. 'Aquaman I thought you could take care of it?' says the man dressed in red with hints of yellow. 'I was busy but shot, just trying to get them.' Says Aquaman. 'Is that you're protégé?' 'Yes, that is Aqualad.' The two mans are knocked down. 'Uhm are you two seriously talking?' 'Aquaman meet Kid Flash my protégé.' Says flash. 'This is his first day.'

'Thanks for you're help today I and the kid can handle the things from now on alone.' Says Flash. _'Flash batman and robin needs you're help it is Professor zoom.' _Says a young girl trough his communicator. 'Were on our way oracle.' Answers Flash. _'We?'_ 'Seems like the big guy needs you're help. Come Aqualad Atlantis needs us now.' With a bye the four depart.

* * *

Next chapter will be posted afther Xamani has.


	6. The lost hero's

**Year 0**

5:39 Date: 3 July 2010- Location: Batcave, Gotham City.

'S_o not only Aquaman, but also Green Arrow, Batman and flash has disappeared' _Aqualad's voice is a mix of surprise, worry and seriousness. 'The last time Oracle and I saw batman was yesterday evening, but now he isn't even responding.' Says Robin. He takes a look to Oracle who is tracking down the Justice league members. _'I have almost run trough everyplace I now where Flash can be and I still haven't seen him.' _Says the young Speedster Kid flash. _'Any trace of the other members Oracle.' _Asks Speedy, she hasn't said a thing since they had contact each other. 'Nothing. She sights. 'as if they have disappeared of earth.' 'Wait what are you doing now?' asks robin looking over her shoulder. 'I am breaking into the system of the justice league finding out where they have been for the last time.' _'You can do that?'_ asks Aqualad surprised. 'Yes it is child play for me.' She says a bit angry. Aqualad Takes a good look at the girl, she and robin had to move out tonight because Batman had disappeared. The normal Only behind the screen hero had to head out her hiding and had to tale on crocks. Not that he was worried or something she was robins replacement if he had to do something with school, or if batman wanted her instead of his official partner. No for that he wasn't worried. But the two hero's there on the other side where younger then him and there was not an elder who covers their back. To be exactly the boy is 13, the young female soon turns 13, they where both younger then him, he himself is 16, a for an Atlantean a normal age for fighting or at least training. Speedy never gave it but he seems as an adult. For kid flash he isn't still sure for worry or not because of the speed there isn't a lot what he can't have. 'The tower has seen them for the last time yesterday 16 hours ago.' Says Oracle. 'I am now tracking the location where they went. Wow..' _'What is it?' _asks kid Flash. 'Wow that is really weird.' Says robin as he sees the screen. _'What, wha'at?' _begs kid Flash almost. 'They just all appeared in once at the same location.' _'They did, where?'_ asks Aqualad. 'Cadmus at Washington D.C..' Oracle pushes a few buttons. 'Batman, batman do you read me? No contact.' _'Alright we meet there we are not going inside without each other, oracle please would you help us.'_ Says Aqualad. _'Who said you where leader?'_ asks Speedy. _'We better can go inside as a team they have captured the whole league.'_ Is Aqualad his argument. 'He has there a point speedy.' Says Oracle. 'you four have an hour to get there I will guide you four inside, who isn't there on time will not enter.' She says. 'Then I am on my way.' Says Robin. Everyone logs of and oracle is left behind trying to contact the team.

7:11 Date: 3 July 2010- Location: Cadmus, Washington D.C..

'Where did you guys stay?' asks the young flash as he sees Robin and Aqualad coming his way. 'Where is Speedy?' asks Aqualad. _'Wait he is not there waiting for you?'_ asks Oracle if she hear them saying that. 'Way you asks?' asks Robin. _'the coordinates of his communicator are right there with you three._' 'Then he must be already inside.' Says Aqualad heading inside, the other two follow him inside. 'And we told him we would go inside as a team!' says Aqualad a bit not happy. _'Uhm guys I checked twice and I noticed that that speedy is on the same coordinates as the whole Justice league.'_ Says Oracle. 'Great. More to safe.' Says Kid Flash. 'Not if they get us first.' Says Robin. 'Why must you always take a look at the bright side of things.' Complains Kid Flash. _'Guys I have hacked Cadmus security system and have the blue prints before me, also this is interesting, how many floors has Cadmus?' _'three floors.' Says Kid Flash fast before any other could. '_Actually it are 60 floors most of them are underground, I have found the League on the 50 floor, but project KR sounds interesting and its just 2 floors _underneath.' Says the girl in their ear. 'Then what is the plan?' asks Aqualad. _'I free the Justice league from they're prison. You three go to the 52 level, and join later the league.'_ 'Sounds like a good plan.' Says Kid flash with Robin nodding. 'Oracle keep contact._' 'Always will Aqualad.'_ Robin has send the floors to his computer from oracle. 'Found the elevator. Its this way.' Robin takes the lead. And start to hack inside so the elevator comes up. They enter the elevator. 'Well that was easy.' Says kid flash as they hit the 52 floor. The three can just easily walk away from the elevator. Suddenly the elevator. Start to move again. 'Lets keep moving.' Says Aqualad. 'Intruders!' 'Oh oh were discovered.' _'Great now I can start over.'_ Says oracle. 'How come.' Asks Kid Flash. '_If the security goes to intruders the whole system gets a reboot. And with that throwing out all hackers, its is even better then the Justice league computer.'_ Oracle doesn't sound to happy. 'Great.' Sights Robin. 'Well oracle we have some trouble to. And it helps if you are quiet.' Kid Flash starts to dismantle all the guns, Aqualad creates a shield to protect himself till kid flash has dismantled all. Robin is nowhere to see. 'Robin where are you?' asks Aqualad via the com-link. _'Found a door with KR on it so I am trying to get in there.'_ Answers Robin. 'Wait for us.' Says Aqualad. 'Kid Flash we are going to Robin.' Aqualad starts to run but is fast caught up by Kid Flash.

'The door is open in 1, 2, 3.' The door opens and Robin steps in. Kid flash rushes in, soon followed by Aqualad. 'And the door is closed. Where safe here.' 'You mean we are locked up.' 'Aqualad, Robin look here.' 'KR' 'Krypton.' Aqualad try to contact Oracle. 'The line is dead.' 'Uhm Guys the super uh boy is waking up.' Says Robin. That moment the boy breaks out of his pod. 'Three of us against a superman child?' 'Where doomed.' 'Thanks for you're trust in us Robin.' The three start to fight the Krypton but lose, and are unconscious.

'Good work clone, we will find out how they did come here.'

6:30 Date: 3 July 2010- Location: Cadmus, Washington D.C..

'Great I am the first here.' Speedy takes a look around. 'I don't want to wait for a full hour. I go inside.' Talks speedy to himself. The three floors he must look over for himself, but he has done it more then once, with his mentor, but alone is not much different, is it?

7:00

'Third floor and yet a sign of his mentor or any other Justice league member. He has started to give up as he notice a woman working on her computer. 'Sleep tight.' He shoots his sleep arrow to the woman. She breast it in, yawns and falls asleep on her desk. Speedy put her on the ground and start to hack the system. 'They are underground? That is why I couldn't find them.' He steps up an takes a look to the woman on the floor. 'Sleeping on work time? Oh, miss youre fired.' Then he leaves the room looking for the elevators he saw.

'The elevators but they need a keycard.' He whispers to himself. 'There, intruder!' 'Oh no..' speedy shorts an arrow and runs away from the patrol squad. He takes the stairs to the first floor. If he wants to leave the building to join forces with robin, kid flash and Aqualad he is knocked out on his head. As he looks up he sees the three coming his way. 'Guys, no, flee.' Then he faints.

* * *

Hey everyone i have been sick and wanted to upload this but i couldn't becouse i am sick, that means all my other storys had a hit on it too. I upload the next chapter somewhere between now and Sunday.. hope you guys like it:D


	7. Independence Day

1:52 Date: 4 July 2010- Location: Cadmus, Washington D.C..

'Wake up!' the four young protégées awake. The one who screamed was no one else then the Superboy. 'Who are you?' asks Speedy. 'Or what?' 'I am the Superboy, a clone of the DNA of the Superman created to replace him should he perish, to destroy him should he turn from the light.' Superboy says it loud in almost a screaming way. 'But have you ever been outside this place, outside the pod?' asks Robin carefully. 'No but I have seen images of the things I know every thing.' Answers Superboy. 'But don't you want to see the sun, the moon, the sky and all things that live outside?' asks Kid flash. 'We can, We can introduce you to Superman. _'Robin do you read me robin, Aqualad, Kid flash, Speedy?'_ Oracle sounds Hopeless. 'Oracle!' the four say. 'Oh Hera you Four are fine, I had freed the Justice league they are now outside the building.' 'good we come soon.' Answers Aqualad. 'Do you four need help I can send someone inside?' 'No we are fine oracle, we have to get out this ourselves.' Oracle sights, she knows the four longer, the four wanted always to do something on their own and to do that they can do right now, they saw it as a chance of respect to save them from this place. 'All right if you guys don't hold contact I send Some of them back inside.' Says Oracle. 'Who is she? I mean Oracle?' Asks Superboy. 'She is a friend she led us to you would you like to meet her?' asks Robin. The three others wide open there eyes none of them has ever met Oracle in person before they has only heard her, or seen her on a screen but that doesn't count because it was always a shadow of her. 'She sounded nice, I would like to.' Superboy answered. 'Help us out of here please, the we show you everything.' Begs Kid flash. 'Uhm are you standing there or do you get us out?' asks Speedy. 'No heat vision.' Says superman to no one in particular. 'I am out, lucky batman isn't here he would have my head for taking this long.' 'Seriously? That's where you are thinking about the whole League would have our heads for what happened.' Says Kid Flash. While Robin helps Kid Flash, Superboy helps out Aqualad and speedy. Speedy grabs his bow and arrows of the ground and takes a look at the other four boys. 'Lets get out of here.' He takes the lead with the younger hero's following him. They reach the elevator and he hears something behind him. He turns around while he puts an Arrow and point it towards his back. 'Speedy!' he hears one of them scream. 'I am alright!' he says. 'We get out of here you find you're own way.' 'Okay be careful all of you.' He steps into the elevator and gets safe out of the building. 'Speedy!' his mentor greets him. 'Where are the others' asks batman. 'Still inside but I think they are fine.' Answers speedy. 'Oh you thinks so.' 'I think that to says the green man behind batman. Speedy sees at him that he readed his mind. 'They has half a hour then we are going in.' says batman. 'Give them a bit more they are on the 52 level and the road to the elevator is blocked.' Says speedy. 'Good, 45 minutes but not anymore.' Batman gives him his special glare. Speedy nods.

Speedy takes the lead the four boys follow him. 'Why does he have the lead?' complains robin silence. 'Uhm because he just took it, next time you must take it Robin.' Says Kid Flash. Suddenly the walls before them move. The four stop running. Speedy and they are separated from each other. 'Speedy!' screams Robin, all three hero's and Superboy hope he is still their. 'I am alright!' speedy says. 'We get out of here you find you're own way.' Screams Aqualad. 'Okay be careful all of you.' Answers Speedy. They hear him enter the elevator. 'Right, Superboy break it.' Superboy start to smash the wall. 'You three and the weapon wont escape.' A man in a lab coat stands before them. He is surrounded by man with guns. 'Superboy keep smashing we take care of them.' The boy keeps smashing while they handle the goons. 'I am trough!' screams Superboy. 'Good we switch places.' Robin know starts to hack the elevator again. While now Superboy and the other two hold them off. 'Guys, In now!' screams Robin if he is trough. 'Contact the others up stairs the sidekicks wont escape with the weapon.' Screams the man. 'where going up.' _'Guys they are shutting down the energy of the whole building.' _They hear Oracle saying in their ear. 'Then lets break open the escape route.' Robin climbs up the shoulders of Kid Flash and opens the escape route. He than climbs up the elevator and helps in kid flash. Superboy lifts up Aqualad and jumps then out himself. The lift stops. Robin replaces the escape route. Kid Flash jumps on Robins back while superman grabs up Aqualad. Robin uses the grapple line to lift him and flash up the last 15 floors they need to go. Superman jumps up 10 floors up but then he and Aqualad fall down. Robin throws a batarang what Aqualad grabs. Robin sets down Kid flash on the ground floor and moves down to pick up Aqualad and Superboy. The two guys climb up while robin just let slowly in the rope. 'I couldn't fly but superman can.' 'You still can jump up 10 floors still awesome.' Says Kid flash to cheer up the boy. 'Were not out yet.' Says robin checking his gauntlet to see what are the options. 'This way is into an air system.' They follow the wonder boy into the air system.

'They are this way.' says the man in the lab coat following the lights of the dots on the screen. 'They are almost here now.' Out of the air system falls a Soldier. 'The Boy hacked the motion sensors.'

'I hacked the motion sensors.' Smiles Robin. 'That is Oracles job isn't it?' says Kid flash. 'This way to the outside.' They jump out the air system. 'I knew you four would come here.' 'How does that guy move so fast?' asks Kid flash the others. 'Beats me.' 'Lets hit that guy.' 'So you four want to take me?' he opens a bottle and drinks it. 'You sidekicks may be my guinea pigs to test this serum. It replicates Superman his powers.'

Time 45 minutes later than batman said to wait.'All right this took long enough we enter.' Says Batman while he takes a step forth. The same moment the whole building explodes. The whole league covers themselves of debris that fly's trough the sky. The street lamps turn off and then on. Beneath the ruins of the building four persons Rise. 'we did it.' 'Was there ever any doubt?' The hero's hear the youngest of the two say. 'Is that what I think it is.' says Batman more than asking as he sees the boy who wears a white jump suite. Superman glares the boy down. 'I am Superboy.' Says Superboy trying to be polite. 'This evening we will tell you all how this tail ends.' Says batman. 'For now you three go to the Hall of justice.' With those words the hero's disappear and let the four behind. 'Wait how do we get there?' Asks Superboy. 'Walking answers Aqualad.

17:52 Date: 4 July 2010- Location: Hall of Justice, Washington D.C..

The five boys had toke place in the hall of justice, after an afternoon nap they awoke again and now they where bored. 'I cant stand it any longer!' screams Speedy frustradet. 'They always treat us like kids.' 'Uhm we are children.' Says Robin. 'Yes Robin is 13, Aqualad is 16, and I am 14.' 'Yes and the young Superboy is nearly 16 weeks.' Speedy sights. 'Well I don't want to be with the league any more like this.' He lift up his hat and throws it on the ground. 'I am not green arrows protégé any more, not longer his puppet, I am 18 now.' With those words he leaves the room. 'Was he serious?' asks Kid Flash. 'As serious as someone can be.' Answers both Robin and Aqualad. _'Superman A-01, Batman A-02, Wonder Woman A-03, Flash A-04, green Arrow A-08, Aquaman A-06.'_ The computer voice echo trough the silence room. 'Where is speedy?' asks Green arrow looking around the room. 'Gone.' The four boys answer. 'We have decided that you four, by today under our vision, will start up a team and handle things on you're own.' Says batman. 'I give the missions, Oracle the details.' He points towards a girl dressed in a black outfit, she wears sun glasses witch are connected to her headset that is only by her right ear. Her black hair is tied up in a tail. Aqualad, Kid flash and Superboy take a good look at the girl. Aqualad and she had once worked together when she was a Robin, her hair was a braid what you didn't make it notice she was a girl back then. 'know signs of puberty, start to make it impossible for her to act as Robin the boy wonder. Yesterday night was maybe one of the last times she had token up that identity. _'Red tornado A-16, Black Canary A-13.'_ Again the computer voice sounds trough the room. 'Red Tornado will be you're supervisor and Black Canary is in lead of you're training. You six will be start about three days.' 'Six?' 'Martian Manhunter's nice will join you soon as the cave in mount justice is prepared.' Answers Batman. 'That will be in four day's, until then.'

* * *

Thanks All of you for liking this story!


	8. The first Official Mission

8:12 Date: 8 July 2010- Location: Mount Justice, Happy Harbor.

Robin, Oracle, Kid Flash and Aqualad together with their mentors and Superboy has entered they're new place. 'Welcome to mount Justice.' Says batman while the four boys and the girl take a look around. Two persons enter the briefing room. 'Team I would like to introduce my nice. Miss Martian.' 'Hi I am Kid Flash, that's robin, Aqualad and she is Oracle.' 'Its an Honor to be in the team.' The four step closer to the green skinned girl. 'He Superboy, come here and meet Miss M.' says Robin. Superboy steps closer. The girl chances her top black. 'I like you're shirt.' She says. On Superboys face appears a smile. 'Great, there aren't any missions now, learn each other know.' With those words batman and the other mentors leave. 'We are off mission so we can discover this place.' Says Oracle. She smiles towards Miss Martian. 'Wait are you a girl?' asks Miss Martian. 'Yes way you ask?' 'I always wanted a sister! On earth I mean I have 12 back home.' The two hug each other.

8:30 Location: Mount Justice Kitchen, Happy Harbor.

'A kitchen.' Miss Martian says happy. 'You sound Happy.' Says Kid Flash. The team has found lockers and redressed with reserve clothes that the league has brought to the café for them so they can off mission wear more comfortable clothes then that of the hero suits. Oracle wears still the black outfit and the sunglasses headset but the microphone stands in a off position. 'I Guess you like cooking.' Says Aqualad. 'Yes I do Aqualad.' Answers Miss Martian. 'Were of mission now so please call me by my citizen name, its Kaldur'ahm.' Kid flash try's to speak it out. Everyone starts to laugh of what he makes of it. 'But say Kaldur my friends do call me that.' Says Kaldur. 'My name is Wally, Wally West. You may know my name different from those two.' He point his finger towards Robin and Oracle. 'Batman forbade them to reveal their identities to anyone. 'You guys may know mine its M'gann M'orzz, but I am on earth right now so I need an earth name so call me Megan.' Says the Megan. Superboy gets angry and takes of silence. '_Don't worry Superboy we find you an earth name.'_ She says Telepathically. 'Get out of my head!' screams Superboy. Megan looks confused. 'I, I don't understand on mars we used to communicate this way.' Megan says telepathically, everyone grabs to their head like a headache. 'On earth its an invasion on privacy.' Says Kaldur. 'I'm, I'm sorry.' Apologies Megan. The intercom of the café switches on. '_Team to the mission room._' Echoes batman though the room.

8:45 Location: Mount Justice, Mission room, Happy Harbor.

The team has redressed to their hero suits and look at batman who has put up the mission on screen with oracle studying the mission already. 'The mission is simple there is an island in the ocean appeared, yesterday it wasn't there. I want you five discover where it came from and why it appeared out of no where.' 'Who is the leader?' Asks Megan. 'You choose.'

11:52 Location: Bio-ship, above the ocean.

'Megan, you must turn a bit more east else you will head off to much.' Says oracle. She is on a small screen on the teams right or left side. 'I don't need sidekick powers to read you're mind, you over reacted and you want to apologies but you don't know how.' whispers Kaldur to Superboy. 'I didn't' whispers Superboy angry back. 'He doesn't seem to like me.' whispers Megan to robin. 'Oh, he will turn around.' whispers robin back. 'Shh super hearing remember?' whispers Wally loud enough for even Kaldur to hear. The four stare at the young speedster. _'If I am correct you guys must see the island now._' 'Oracle witch one?' _'uh? There must be one island in the middle of the ocean, the size is somewhere around the 2 miles by 4 miles arose.' _'Sis there are 4 of those islands here.' says robin to oracle. _'Wow in the last few hours there have appeared six more islands. Uhm just go to the first island that is from you're side the second from the right.'_ 'Okay.' says Megan. She steers the bio-ship into the direction of the island. 'We are ready to.' Before she can finish her line the bio-ship is pushed back and falls into the sea. Out of reflection the five young hero's scream out they're lungs. The ship leaks water inside and the air that is left leaves just a bit behind. Megan opens a hole in the ship and the five swim outside. 'She, she will be fine.' Says Megan. 'She?' Asks Wally. 'The ship.' Answers Megan. 'Just leave it and go to the island.' Says Superboy sour. 'We cant. The island is surrounded by a shield.' Says Megan. 'Then just go outside the water.' Says Superboy. The five swim to the island Aqualad holds himself back at the speed. 'Oracle do you read me?' Says robin. 'Oracle?' The second oracle makes Kaldur and Wally worry. 'Oracle do you read me?' Robin repeats. 'You cant send a signal of these islands.' Out of a shadow steps a black haired woman in her shadow a young blond girl. 'Who are you?' Asks Megan. 'I am Helena Sandsmark, I and my daughter are shipwrecked here after a storm.' Says the woman. 'Miss Sandsmark how long are you on this island?' 'I don't know, a few hours maybe. What brings you young hero's to this Island?' 'Training.' Answers Wally before the others can do. 'The signal is jammed on this location.' Says Robin who has been more focused on contacting Oracle. 'The jammer is 560 meters away from this location.' He says. 'We must hold contact with Miss Sandsmarks.' Says Kaldur. 'But how do we do that? All forms of communication is down.' Says Superboy. 'Not al of it.' Says Megan careful. 'We have still Miss Martians telekinesis.' Says Aqualad. The five take a look of doubting at each other. Superboy sights. Aqualad nod to Megan as a sign that everyone has voted as a yes for a linkup. _'Everyone online?'_ Asks Megan in her head. _'Yes.'_ Say her team members. _'This is weird.'_ Says Helena Sandsmark. _'No mommy this is cool.'_ Says her daughter. _'We are going to destroys the disruptor, you two stay here.' _Says Aqualad.


	9. Islands

11:59 Date: 8 July 2010- Location: Mount Justice, Happy Harbor.

'Oracle I want you to check out something.' Says wonder woman entering Oracle's computer lab. 'Can't I am tracking down my team.' Says Oracle while moving fast over the buttons of her computer. 'What happened?' 'Batman gave us a mission to discover where it came from and why it appeared out of no where. But when they wanted to land they where of radar and I lost contact.' Answers Oracle. 'Why do you need my help?' 'Helena Sandsmark and her daughter has disappears, also off radar, together with an island.' Answers Wonder Woman. 'Cassie to?' wonder woman nods. 'Which Island?' 'The island before the east coast of Themyscira.' 'The island that looks like a butterfly?' 'Yes that one. Uhm, what are you doing?' 'The location where Robin and the other disappeared is here. Look at the island here.' 'I think we know where one of the islands came from now the others.' Says wonder woman leaving. 'Where you going?' Oracle turns around. 'Just take a look.' 'Without the league knowing?' 'Yes and you don't tell them.' 'And if I do?' Oracle asks but Wonder Woman has left already the room. But wonder woman still answers her question. "You just don't do.'

13:01 Location: Unknown island, middle of the ocean.

_'…and on you're right side you see really surprising a tree.'_ Superboy is about to get angry at Wally as Aqualad hasn't come between. _'Look!'_ _'The disrupter!_' says Wally. _'Is it the military?'_ asks Megan _'No it is different.'_ Answers Robin. _'How many soldiers?' _Wally and Superboy answer at the same moment. _'50 soldiers.' 'Good that is then 10 each.' _Robin takes of. '_Wait no plan? And he is gone.' _Aqualad sights. The other hero's take off. _'Great.'_ Aqualad follows the team. They fight but are soon surrounded. _'This wasn't happened if we had a plan.' _Aqualad says angry. _'Do you have one?'_ asks Robin just as angry. _'Yes I have.'_ Answers Aqualad. 'Listen this is the plan.'

As Aqualad is finished Wally sprints away and Megan flies up. Superboy lounges Aqualad in the sky, while robin throws a bat-a-rang at a water tower. A few seconds later Aqualad lands on the top of the water tower and bands it towards the soldiers. Superboy jumps up the moment the water flows his way. All the soldiers wash away with the stream of water. Robin stands by the disrupter and is trying to hack it while Megan and kid flash cover his back. Superboy lands by them and knocks one down who broke trough the defense. Most of the men are down Wally rushes to the camp and they tie up the soldiers who where their. 'I cant hack it, to much security.' Says robin. 'Step back.' Superboy walks towards the disrupter. Robin steps back. Superboy starts to hit the disrupter. 'That is also a way.' Says Megan and she and Wally starts to laugh because it seems funny how Superboy the thing smashes. 'Good disrupter is destroyed, Robin contact oracle again.' Aqualad says loud. 'Oracle this is Robin come in.' 'Robin thank god you're okay how's the rest of the team.' 'Where fine.' 'You guys have been of radar for almost 2 hours!' 'where fine oracle we just have destroyed a disrupter that is the reason why we where offline.' Oracle sights. 'We need help we have here two shipwrecked persons A mother and daughter they're surname is Sandsmark find out of someone knows them and of they are missed.' 'Sandsmark? Uhm' oracle is silent for a noticeable time 'I send someone to pick the two up.' 'Thanks Oracle. Robin out.' Robin turns to Aqualad. 'I think you can be a better leader then me.' 'I am proud to be, but I stay till you're ready.' 'That's a deal.' 'Uhm Guys there are more.' Says Wally Pointing at the group thugs coming their way.

'Wonder woman where are you?' Oracle echoes trough her com-link. 'I am almost at the location.' _'Good, I had contact with them, and Helena and Cassie are there with them, they where ship wrecked at the location.'_ 'There? They where when they disappeared in the front of the coast of Themyscira.' _'Something's weird is going on.'_ 'Yes.' _'Good luck and keep contact.'_ 'I do as soon as I picked up Helena and Cassie.'

They have regrouped with the mother and daughter, but thugs keep on coming to them.

'Good job.' A voice comes from behind them. 'Wonder woman? We just asked oracle for backup.' 'I was in the neighborhood.' 'Diana I am glad to see you.' The young hero's there mouth falls open. 'I know Helena. Don't look at us like that, Helena is anarchaeologist, I met her once I saved her out a ruin that was falling apart.' Wonder Woman tells them. 'How do you explain she knows you're name?' 'we have kept in touch.' 'Yes, because miss Sandsmarks study's the ancient history of the surrounding lands of the Mediterranean Sea.' Says Oracle in their ear. 'How do you know?' 'I have more than one hobby you know. Megan how is you're ship?' 'She is fine know.' 'Good enter it I have to show you guys something.'

'Good what did you want to show us?' take a look at the islands. There from all over the world.' 'so we know where it came from.' 'but not why it is their here.' 'I spoke discussed this with batman, he and the justice league will find out more.'

'Those children ruined our Disrupter.' Says a man hiding in the shadow. 'We where lucky that the shield went up else they ruined our whole plan.' Says someone in the shadow across the first. 'Where are the others?' says one striking a cat. 'They must come now we must discuss how we continue.' 'Some of us are running a country.' A female person enters the room, followed by three others they take they're place. 'Now what is it with those children.

21:03 Date: 8 July 2010- Location: Wayne manor, Gotham City.

'Alfred is the appointment made?' 'Yes miss Roxanne, but why must I keep it secret for you're father and master dick?' 'I don't want them worried.' 'It is tomorrow at half past nine, must I bring you?' 'If you want to.' That moment Dick comes inside. 'Hey sis what you're doing?' 'Reading a book, something you really must try to do.' She lifts up the book. 'Would you mind to play chess? I need to get my mind of what happen today.' Roxanne puts the book on the table. The young boy takes place behind the chess board. Roxanne stands up and takes a seat on the other side. 'I bring you two some tea.' Says Alfred leaving the room. 'do you already know in witch class you come?' Dick asks her. 'I don't know yet, the last time I heard there was a doubt of I would skip a class or not.' 'If you do you can come in the same as me!' 'Yes. That is right.' 'When do you know?' 'Day before school starts.' 'Here I have the tea.' They're remains a silence with only chess pieces moving over the board. 'Checkmate.'

* * *

**What do you guys think of my story till now? I have been working hard to write it. I hope to upload the other chapter before Chrismas. till than Revieuws! let me know what you want to see happen! or if I must put in a Charackter more.**


	10. Replacing the pieces

18:47 Date: 2 August 2010- Location: Mount Justice, living room, Happy Harbor.

The group is watching television and see how the justice league is saving the world. 'Oh man this is boring we had only one real job and we blow it.' Sights Wally. "Look the justice league has a job to fight a robot he says pointing at the TV.' That moment Red tornado enters the room. 'It is an android not a robot.' 'I am sorry I am just bored. 'I wanted to check you all where okay before I took off to fight the Android.' Says Red tornado before leaving again the room.

'What you're reading Oracle?' Megan looks at the young girl. 'Nothing special.' Oracle puts the paper in her pocket. 'Do you want a cookie?' asks Megan and Oracle take one of the plate, inspects the cookie and takes a bite. 'Hhhm delicious.' Megan smiles. 'Guys who wants a cookie?' Megan fly's to the ones in front of the TV and let everyone take a cookie, she allows Wally to take the rest. 'I have more Wally, their in the kitchen.' She says as the plate is cookie free. 'And the justice league does it again.' Says the reporter on the TV. 'Yeah the justice league does, when do we get a cool job?' 'Robin do you know what is wrong with Oracle?' whispers Megan as she sees she still sits on her place where she sat when Megan gave her the cookie. 'I don't know, she is so quit since yesterday she didn't, uhm something do what we always do.' Answers Robin. 'Team mission room.' Echoes Batman his voice trough the room. 'I swear If it is a robbery I am going to scream.' Says Wally. 'Oh calm down Wally I think we sooner or later we get a promotion.' Says Superboy. 'I think batman gave us the robbery's so we had something to do instead of being in here.' Says Oracle. 'I think the same.' Says Aqualad. The group moves towards the mission room.

'Good there you are, the league has fought the android Amazo, tomorrow the ripped apart pieces are transported to two star-labs. Several trucks will be set in two are the ones with the real parts the rest are fakes. This team will be split up in two teams and then cover two trucks. The other trucks will be covered by the league. There is one other thing radio silence so the one who made Amazo cant track him down. So it means Oracle has a day off.' Batman takes off then turns around. 'Oh and I forgot, go sleep early the transport is at 6 precise in the morning.'

21:03 Date: 2 August 2010- Location: Batcave , Gotham City.

'Thank you for the tea Alfred.' Says Oracle smiling. 'May I ask where everyone is?' asks Alfred. 'Dick is already in bed he must be in their for already an hour, Dad is off for league business that Amazo guy transport. I don't know if he is coming home.' 'Well alright then.' 'Oh Alfred you may go to bed I am going soon too.' 'If you insist.' Alfred leaves the cave. Roxanne follows him in her corner of her eye. Then access into the batcomputer and opens a map with files of all the ally's and scrolls down towards her own name. 'Here it is.' She says to herself. She reads her own file. 'But where stands the name of my mother?' she surge the file over again. 'Only the place where I have born. Weird I am born in a harbor? The harbor of Gotham to be more precise. I going out tomorrow so I don't worry Alfred.'

5:49 Date: 3 August 2010- Location: secret meeting place.

'Eleven minutes to leave and where is kid flash?' says Robin taking a look on his watch. The eyes of the other three search trough the chosen hero's who have the same mission of them. There are 6 vans they protect two vans the other four are guarded by Black Canary, green arrow, green lantern John Stewart, the flash and of course batman.

'Sorry I am late.' Says Wally. 'Great you have come too.' Says Aqualad. 'I am sorry I slept in.' says Wally. 'Don't worry Kid Flash we had to postpone the time.' Says batman who heard over the conversation. 'Postponed why?' says Robin who was not glad to have to leave his bed this morning so early. 'We just heard from the watchtower that there was some trouble on the way so Wonder Woman and superman are checking the trouble out. They are on they're way right now.

5:45 Date: 3 August 2010- Location: Gotham City.

She steers her motorcycle trough the almost empty streets of Gotham. Roxanne now dressed as oracle, only instead of the usually glasses she now wears her mask from the robin costume, stairs at the road she has road the many times as Robin or just as herself without a mask. She breast in the early morning, then she is blown away by an explosion. She jumps of her cycle and lands on the ground. The whole road is covered with pieces of the building witch also stands on fire. 'One of the vehicles should pass here.' She thinks. 'Well now they can't. hope I can get away before they come though.' She stairs at the person who comes outside the building. 'Deathstroke.' 'I am sorry have we met.' Deathstroke grabs his gun and starts to shoot. 'Great now I have to fight Deathstroke, Alone! Glad dad thought me always to bring my utility-belt.'

6:01 Date: 3 August 2010- Location: Gotham City.

'What happened here?' Says superman scanning the aria. 'Well we are here to find out.' Wonder Woman lands on the ground. Superman scans the aria this time with X-ray eyes. 'There are no people beneath the rocks.' 'That is a relief.' 'Better start to clean this place up so the others can move trough here.' The two start to remove the shards of rocks off the road. A few streets away Deathstroke and Oracle are in a fight. 'You're good little girl.' 'The names Oracle.' Deathstroke who fought her empty handed grabs his swords. Oracle takes her escrima sticks of her belt and blocks the swords with it. The two fight like they are dancing. The young 12 year old female against the killing deathly middle aged man.

'That was the last piece.' Superman says replacing the last shard. He brings his hand to his ear and start to contact the watchtower. 'Superman for watchtower road is clear, I repeat, road is clear.' 'Superman this is watchtower the massage will be passed trough Batman.' Says John Jones also known as Martian Manhunter. 'Well time for us to return to the watchtower.' Says wonder woman lifting off already. 'Wait.' 'What?' 'I hear fighting.' Superman moves towards the buildings where the sound comes from. 'Wait superman.' Superman slows a bit down so Wonder woman catch up with him and together take off. Superman stops for a few seconds. 'What is wrong?' 'The fighting, it stopped.' He takes a look around. 'Over there I see someone.' Wonder woman says while moving towards the person. 'Its Deathstroke.' 'He's out cold, I take him in you stay here in case there are more traps.' With that Superman takes off. Wonder woman her eyes get on something. 'Wait isn't that…..?'

6:28 Date: 3 August 2010- Location: secret meeting place.

'Watchtower to Batman the road is clear.' 'Thank you John.' Batman turns to the league and the young protégé's. 'The road is clear we are leaving now.' With that he steps in his car and gives the signal to the van drivers. The others follow batman's lead fast.

* * *

**This chapter is a bit to much Oracle, i am sorry for that i hope i can get the others to fit in more... still i am asking for revieuws.  
**


	11. Justice league

18:47 Date: 2 August 2010- Location: Mount Justice, living room, Happy Harbor.

The group is watching television and see how the justice league is saving the world. 'Oh man this is boring we had only one real job and we blow it.' Sights Wally. "Look the justice league has a job to fight a robot he says pointing at the TV.' That moment Red tornado enters the room. 'It is an android not a robot.' 'I am sorry I am just bored. 'I wanted to check you all where okay before I took off to fight the Android.' Says Red tornado before leaving again the room.

'What you're reading Oracle?' Megan looks at the young girl. 'Nothing special.' Oracle puts the paper in her pocket. 'Do you want a cookie?' asks Megan and Oracle take one of the plate, inspects the cookie and takes a bite. 'Hhhm delicious.' Megan smiles. 'Guys who wants a cookie?' Megan fly's to the ones in front of the TV and let everyone take a cookie, she allows Wally to take the rest. 'I have more Wally, their in the kitchen.' She says as the plate is cookie free. 'And the justice league does it again.' Says the reporter on the TV. 'Yeah the justice league does, when do we get a cool job?' 'Robin do you know what is wrong with Oracle?' whispers Megan as she sees she still sits on her place where she sat when Megan gave her the cookie. 'I don't know, she is so quit since yesterday she didn't, uhm something do what we always do.' Answers Robin. 'Team mission room.' Echoes Batman his voice trough the room. 'I swear If it is a robbery I am going to scream.' Says Wally. 'Oh calm down Wally I think we sooner or later we get a promotion.' Says Superboy. 'I think batman gave us the robbery's so we had something to do instead of being in here.' Says Oracle. 'I think the same.' Says Aqualad. The group moves towards the mission room.

'Good there you are, the league has fought the android Amazo, tomorrow the ripped apart pieces are transported to two star-labs. Several trucks will be set in two are the ones with the real parts the rest are fakes. This team will be split up in two teams and then cover two trucks. The other trucks will be covered by the league. There is one other thing radio silence so the one who made Amazo cant track him down. So it means Oracle has a day off.' Batman takes off then turns around. 'Oh and I forgot, go sleep early the transport is at 6 precise in the morning.'

21:03 Date: 2 August 2010- Location: Batcave , Gotham City.

'Thank you for the tea Alfred.' Says Oracle smiling. 'May I ask where everyone is?' asks Alfred. 'Dick is already in bed he must be in their for already an hour, Dad is off for league business that Amazo guy transport. I don't know if he is coming home.' 'Well alright then.' 'Oh Alfred you may go to bed I am going soon too.' 'If you insist.' Alfred leaves the cave. Roxanne follows him in her corner of her eye. Then access into the batcomputer and opens a map with files of all the ally's and scrolls down towards her own name. 'Here it is.' She says to herself. She reads her own file. 'But where stands the name of my mother?' she surge the file over again. 'Only the place where I have born. Weird I am born in a harbor? The harbor of Gotham to be more precise. I going out tomorrow so I don't worry Alfred.'

5:49 Date: 3 August 2010- Location: secret meeting place.

'Eleven minutes to leave and where is kid flash?' says Robin taking a look on his watch. The eyes of the other three search trough the chosen hero's who have the same mission of them. There are 6 vans they protect two vans the other four are guarded by Black Canary, green arrow, green lantern John Stewart, the flash and of course batman.

'Sorry I am late.' Says Wally. 'Great you have come too.' Says Aqualad. 'I am sorry I slept in.' says Wally. 'Don't worry Kid Flash we had to postpone the time.' Says batman who heard over the conversation. 'Postponed why?' says Robin who was not glad to have to leave his bed this morning so early. 'We just heard from the watchtower that there was some trouble on the way so Wonder Woman and superman are checking the trouble out. They are on they're way right now.

5:45 Date: 3 August 2010- Location: Gotham City.

She steers her motorcycle trough the almost empty streets of Gotham. Roxanne now dressed as oracle, only instead of the usually glasses she now wears her mask from the robin costume, stairs at the road she has road the many times as Robin or just as herself without a mask. She breast in the early morning, then she is blown away by an explosion. She jumps of her cycle and lands on the ground. The whole road is covered with pieces of the building witch also stands on fire. 'One of the vehicles should pass here.' She thinks. 'Well now they can't. hope I can get away before they come though.' She stairs at the person who comes outside the building. 'Deathstroke.' 'I am sorry have we met.' Deathstroke grabs his gun and starts to shoot. 'Great now I have to fight Deathstroke, Alone! Glad dad thought me always to bring my utility-belt.'

6:01 Date: 3 August 2010- Location: Gotham City.

'What happened here?' Says superman scanning the aria. 'Well we are here to find out.' Wonder Woman lands on the ground. Superman scans the aria this time with X-ray eyes. 'There are no people beneath the rocks.' 'That is a relief.' 'Better start to clean this place up so the others can move trough here.' The two start to remove the shards of rocks off the road. A few streets away Deathstroke and Oracle are in a fight. 'You're good little girl.' 'The names Oracle.' Deathstroke who fought her empty handed grabs his swords. Oracle takes her escrima sticks of her belt and blocks the swords with it. The two fight like they are dancing. The young 12 year old female against the killing deathly middle aged man.

'That was the last piece.' Superman says replacing the last shard. He brings his hand to his ear and start to contact the watchtower. 'Superman for watchtower road is clear, I repeat, road is clear.' 'Superman this is watchtower the massage will be passed trough Batman.' Says John Jones also known as Martian Manhunter. 'Well time for us to return to the watchtower.' Says wonder woman lifting off already. 'Wait.' 'What?' 'I hear fighting.' Superman moves towards the buildings where the sound comes from. 'Wait superman.' Superman slows a bit down so Wonder woman catch up with him and together take off. Superman stops for a few seconds. 'What is wrong?' 'The fighting, it stopped.' He takes a look around. 'Over there I see someone.' Wonder woman says while moving towards the person. 'Its Deathstroke.' 'He's out cold, I take him in you stay here in case there are more traps.' With that Superman takes off. Wonder woman her eyes get on something. 'Wait isn't that…..?'

6:28 Date: 3 August 2010- Location: secret meeting place.

'Watchtower to Batman the road is clear.' 'Thank you John.' Batman turns to the league and the young protégé's. 'The road is clear we are leaving now.' With that he steps in his car and gives the signal to the van drivers. The others follow batman's lead fast.

* * *

**This chapter is a bit to much Oracle, i am sorry for that i hope i can get the others to fit in more... still i am asking for revieuws.  
**


End file.
